


Guys Being Dudes

by Soxry



Category: Sukisho
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Metafiction, Recreational Drug Use, boarding school kids smoking weed on campus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxry/pseuds/Soxry
Summary: under-edited ficlet that alludes to but isnt exclusive to my modern day au.The crew talks about some life stuff and Sora's very bad at not coughing when he smokes. Also writing about weed is really hard because there's no serious, respectable words for anything about it.





	Guys Being Dudes

It’s been years but Sora still coughs when he hits. He flicks the gray end of the group’s shared joint into what used to be a mint tin before passing it to Matsuri, who never coughs. Sora covers his mouth with his arm as he hacks, hunched over, and reaches for his water bottle with his free hand. Nao picks it up when Sora can’t quite reach and hands it to him, laughing at his boyfriend for the dramatics.

Finally quenching what Sora could not believe was not an actual, live fire in his throat, he lies back, arms crossed over his face, feeling Nao lean across him to take the joint from Matsuri. Nao also very rarely coughs, making Sora not only technically the youngest but also the worst at smoking of the group.

Sora briefly wonders what Ichikawa could possibly be doing on such an uneventful Saturday night, probably something nerdy, and this reminds him to check to see if the towel blocking the space under the dorm room’s doorway needed adjusting. Satisfied with the work the tip of his foot had done from where he continued to lie, Sora cleared his throat.  
“Hey guys?”

Both Matsuri and Nao look to him from their respective phones, waiting for seconds for Sora to finally produce an actual sentence.

“Have you guys ever… Like…” Sora vaguely gestures with his hands above him, squinting in search for the right words. “You know girls?”

Nao looks puzzled, but Matsuri nods as if he were an expert on the subject.

“Yeah, I know girls.” The eldest of the group confirms, “My mom’s a girl.”

“Your what?” Nao whispers, surprised that anyone in the group could actually have an active parental unit.

“Right, your mom.” Sora nods, “But like aside from your mom, have you ever like.. Seen a woman in real life? Aside from the lady in charge of the hot springs, cuz we had to leave town for that, and there was a magic spa, et cetera. I don’t even ever see them on TV.”

Nao squints at his search results on his phone before promptly deciding aloud that girls were gross. Sora takes this into consideration, swaying his head from side to side, “They’re alright.”

“My mom’s pretty cool,” Matsuri contributes, relighting the end of the group’s joint, at this point hardly long enough to continue smoking. “She says I’m the best-looking and smartest person in the whole world.” He smiles to himself, pleased to have such a title.

Sora snickers, taking the joint from him.

“Of course, man. That’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my sukisho sideblog is https://ghostdate.tumblr.com/ and yes you should interact with it + make your own


End file.
